


Dancing Cheek To Cheek

by punkyjr



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, pure fluff, this is totally the song for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjr/pseuds/punkyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa and Scott practice skating during their time off, and Scott ends up serenading Tessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Cheek To Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> The song (and the namesake of this fic) is "Dancing Cheek To Cheek", by Cole Porter.

"Scott, you’re humming it again." Tessa told him, trying to hide her amusement. Ever since they’d skated to it as part of the 2014 season’s short dance program, Scott had taken to randomly humming Cheek to Cheek. “Is that a problem, Tess?” He asked, playfully. Laughing, Tessa shook her head. It simply amused her because most twenty-nine year old men would not be caught dead humming a jazz-style love song from the 1920s. But since when had Scott ever been normal? Part of his charm was that he wasn’t afraid to be himself despite whatever others said about him when he wasn’t around.

Scott flashed a crooked grin at Tessa, winking as he did so. “So, what’s the agenda today, m’lady?” He prompted. Tessa’s initial response was to roll her eyes at Scott’s goofy behavior, but she replied “Let’s just go to the gym or a skating rink. I don’t want to lose my skating skills altogether, even if we are semi-retired. It’s amazing how fast a person’s skill level can decrease if they don’t practice…” Chuckling, Scott conceded “All right, all right, sorry, you don’t have to guilt trip me into going. After all, I’m the one who volunteered to do the driving today, anyways.” A triumphant smirk appeared on Tessa’s face. She knew she’d never actually need to guilt Scott into doing anything, he’d generally agree of his own free will when there was something Tessa wanted to do. Well, with one exception: shopping. If a shopping trip were ever in order, Scott would rather nap the time away. Napping was his guilty pleasure, much to the amusement of family and friends alike.

"By the way, Scott, it’s your turn to choose the music." Tessa reminded him. Reminders were another reason he needed Tessa around, she was good with details, whereas he was more absentminded, but was better about staying in a positive mindset. With a pseudo-evil cackle, Scott announced "I am going to subject you to my awful singing, for the next few minutes, and there’s nothing you can do about it, because we’re on the highway and it wouldn’t be safe to leave the vehicle." Tessa played along, sighing in mock exasperation. She really didn’t mind, she thought it was cute when Scott sang.

When they arrived at the rink, it was still long before sunrise, and even the school-age skaters had yet to arrive for lessons. They’d have the ice all to themselves, if only for a short time. Bowing courteously after they put on their skates, Scott offered his hand to Tessa as she stepped onto the ice. “May I have this dance?” He joked, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I dunno, I suppose…!” Tessa remarked, pretending she had to think about her response to the question.

They didn’t skate any choreography from any of their official programs. The dance they performed that morning was one they made up as they went, and as Scott sang:

Heaven, I’m in heaven!

And the cares that hung around me through the week

seem to vanish, like a gambler’s lucky streak

when we’re out together

dancing cheek to cheek.

Well, I love to climb a mountain

and to reach the highest peak

but it doesn’t thrill me half as much

as dancing cheek to cheek

Dance with me, I want my arm about you

that charm about you

will carry me through to

Heaven, I’m in heaven

and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak

and I seem to find the happiness I seek

when we’re out together

swinging cheek to cheek

Come, dance with me,

I want my arm about you

that charm about you

will carry me through

right up to

Heaven, I’m in heaven

and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak

and I seem to find the happiness I seek

when we’re out together dancing

out together dancing

out together dancing cheek to cheek!

All the while, Tessa simply smiled, because the song was such a lovely description of how she felt about Scott, and how he felt about her. And, yes, the warm tenor timbre of Scott’s singing voice might have had something to do with it as well. For the moment, she simply savored the sensation of dancing cheek to cheek with Scott.


End file.
